1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to infrared reception techniques, and, more particularly, to an infrared reception circuit and an infrared reception method.
2. Description of Related Art
With the rapid development of technology, wireless transmission technology is widely applied to information, communication and consumer products. Without being bonded by the physical wires, users are allowed to manipulate these products anytime and anyplace. The wireless transmission technology is also used to transmit audio.
The wireless transmission technology used for transmitting audio includes Bluetooth, radio frequency wireless transmission, and infrared. Bluetooth, though providing highly confidential and stable transmission, suffers from a serious high delay problem, and cannot perform a multiplexing transmission. Bluetooth is also limited as to the audio transmission. The radio frequency wireless transmission, though being capable of performing a multiplexing transmission and having a high signal-to-noise ratio and a long transmission distance, is likely to be interfered by surrounding environment and thus transmits intermittent audio. The infrared transmission technology emits wireless signals that do not pass through a wall and are not likely to be intercepted by others. Compared with the wireless signals emitted by Bluetooth and radio frequency wireless transmission, the wireless signals emitted by the infrared transmission technology have less delay, and thus become one of the optimal choices used for transmitting audio in an enclosed environment, such as a car and a room.
However, the wireless signals emitted by the infrared transmission technology have a low signal-to-noise ratio and a high background white noise. Accordingly, reception circuits that are used to receive the wireless signals are required to be adjusted individually, in order to increase the signal-to-ratio of the wireless signals received. Besides, additional external elements are needed to implement the reception circuits.
Therefore, how to provide an infrared reception method and an infrared reception circuit that is not required to be adjusted during a production process and does not need additional elements is becoming one of the most urgent issues in the art.